


And the Stones Whispered to Me

by Sana109, SourMoon



Series: Crossover Madness [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois Has Abandonment Issues, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Crossdressing, Crossover, Demon Deals, Demons, Extinction, Forced Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Primitive Culture, Rebuilding, References to Depression, Science Fiction, Trauma, alois is a little shit, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sana109/pseuds/Sana109, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourMoon/pseuds/SourMoon
Summary: Waking up alone in a world so quiet, one can’t help but wonder.“Is this Hell?”
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Series: Crossover Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649095
Kudos: 12





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s been a while. I’m sorry I haven’t updated my more popular pieces yet, 2020 has been a hectic year amiright? Anyway, this piece is based on an RP I am doing with a good friend of mine. We used a spin wheel to decide what the setting was and landed on “apocalypse”, so my friend suggested we try out using the Dr. STONE apocalyptic event instead of the stereotypical “end of the world” or “zombie outbreak” scenario. It is certainly an interesting concept, all humans on the planet suddenly turning to stone and being stuck that way for centuries, so I ran with it. The result is what is posted here.

The first thing he noticed was a stiffness in his muscles and a dry taste in his mouth. He felt weighed down, heavy in a way that seemed unnatural. Slowly, he attempted to move. 

At first, there was some resistance, that unnatural heaviness dragging his movements to a snail’s pace. He internally groaned, but eventually, he is able to feel the slow drag of his hand across his face. 

Rubbing at his eyes, he can feel that heaviness begin to ease. He can feel something rough against his fingertips. It feels like.... stone? He moves his hand faster, and slowly, the rough texture flakes away. Within moments, he is able to open his eyes. 

At first, he doesn’t recognize the room he’s awoken in. It’s damp and covered in layers of green. There’s a faint light shining in from above, illuminating patches of cobblestone and twisting vines climbing over nearly every available surface. His brows furrow in confusion. The last thing he could recall was...

Ah, that’s right. He had been thrown in the manor’s dungeon for his “disobedience” again. The fat old bastard had tried to drag him to the master’s chambers and he had bitten him. Now that he thought about it, he could still feel the dull aches from the beating he had received for his obstinacy. 

Slowly, Jim manages to sit himself up, the residual heaviness continuing to fade the more he moves. Looking down at himself, he blinks in surprise at the chunks of grey covering his body. Hesitantly, he begins to peel the stone away. Vaguely, he is reminded of that old story about the snake-haired woman that could freeze people in their place if they gazed into her eyes, the ridiculousness of the thought bringing a small smile to his face. 

Once he has managed to clear all of the stone away, he shakily grips one of the hanging vines and gingerly hoists himself up. Looking around his prison, he takes note of the other cells in the area. At first, they all seem empty, only filled with stone and vines. A realization strikes him suddenly, sending a brief chill down his spine. If _he_ had woken up encased in stone, would the same thing have happened to everyone else?

Frantically, he rushes to the decaying cell door, the old wood creaking in protest as he throws his weight upon it. To his frustration, though, it barely seems to budge. Again and again, he pushes and pulls and beats again the rotting wood, crying out in anguish as it refuses to let him pass. How could it turn out this way? He had finally been set free only to find himself trapped in a new cage. It wasn’t fair! He sinks to his knees, his continued banging against the door growing softer and softer as he becomes overwhelmed with despair and loneliness. 

“Do you wish to leave?”


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And along comes a spider.

He had felt when it happened, the sudden cacophony of anguish and screaming, humans begging for help, for an explanation, then all fell silent. He had sensed others of his kind had also become physically trapped in whatever it was that brought about humanity’s downfall, so he was gracious to have returned to the depths before the event had occurred. 

He slinked back to the surface every few years, hopeful for a willing victim to form a contract would come about, but time and time again, his disappointment grew. Soon, he began to grow hungry. 

It was on one such trip to the surface that he came upon a massive structure, a mansion covered in an extensive network of flora, as if nature had decided she wanted her land back. It was in this manor, or rather under it, that led him to his next meal. 

As his natural form was that of a spider, it was child’s play to slip between the cracks in the old stone and descend into the darkness below. There he found a child, a boy on the cusps of puberty, and watched as the stone was chipped away. The boy looked about confusedly, his mind working slowly to familiarize himself with his surroundings, and the spider watched him. 

The golden haired boy stood, using the foliage around him to steady himself, and as a panicked thought came to the child’s mind, the spider came up with a plan. He could use this child, wrap him in a web of trust and security, he could find a way to free others that were willing to form contracts. The emptiness within him rumbled in agreement. 

As the child began to shake and weakly pound against the cell door, the spider made his move. 

“Do you wish to leave?” he whispered to the child. Predictably, the boy whips his head around, search for the source of the voice. Lowering himself so that the child would see him, the spider let out a soft chuckle. He was eager to see what the child would say in response, holding back the temptation to just devour the young soul right then and there. Unfortunately, that was beyond his capabilities. Unlike humanity, the world of demons still thrives. 

Jim stared at the spider curiously. Never before had he seen one larger than a shilling, and with such an unusual pattern. Had the spider been the one to speak? He glances around, looking for some other possible explanation, but finding none, his gaze draws back to the spider. 

“I must be mad,” he scoffs to himself, “to think a spider could talk, would talk to me.” He lets out an empty laugh, putting his face in his hand. “Am I so alone that now I’ve gone making up people to talk to?”

"I can assure you that I am no ordinary spider,” the spider admonishes. "Now, I will ask you again, do you wish to leave? I can grant your wish with one mere contract." 

The spider hums to himself. He could hardly wait to use this human to his advantage, could already taste that which would be his, a soul that smells absolutely delightful. 

"Form a contract with me and you can live freely, after all,” he lowers himself further, coming to eye level with the boy, “you are the only human who has not remained in stone."

Jim mulls over the spider’s words carefully. Even if what the spider said was true, what could someone like him possibly have to offer?

“What would be the terms of this ‘contract’, spider? What would you have to gain from setting me free?”

The spider considers the boy’s question. Yes, this could work to his advantage. “In order your fulfill your desires, I would also gain freedom in addition to a human form of my own. I will be at your beck and call for as long as the contract is in place. Once the contract is complete, I will consume your soul.”

Of course, even if the boy decided to refuse him now, he could always just devour his soul anyway. It wasn’t unheard of for demons to forgo contracts to devour souls directly. Unfortunately, souls consumed without a contract were never as filling; and while many animals had also been encased in stone, the carnivores that had not had quite quickly turned on against their own when prey became scarce. Even animals would turn on each other if driven by a strong enough hunger. 

“So I will ask again,” the spider twitched with excitement, his tone serious, “do you wish to leave this place? To be free from your past? Do you want to form a contract?”

“You... want my soul?” It’s not that he wasn’t familiar with the concept of souls. He remembers the men that would shout a holler about the glory of God and the righteousness of remaining a pure soul so that you may have a chance to enter the kingdom of heaven once your life was over. Talk of eternal hellfire and torment and demons... Oh. That... that would explain a lot actually. “You give me whatever I want as long as you get my soul at the end of it all?”

The spider tapped his legs against his web. Hearing the boy’s words and watching him think simply, he felt himself growing content. The thought of the meal this boy would make sent excitement coursing through the ichor in his veins.

“That is correct,” he answers truthfully. "Whatever it is you desire, I will provide." A fleeting thought came to mind of the boy choosing to decline. "Do you wish to form a contract? You need only to call out the name you wish to assign to me and I will place the mark of our contract upon your person.”

“That’s it?” Jim asked skeptically. “All I have to do is give you a name?” That seemed almost too good to be true. “How do we negotiate the end goal?”  
"You grant me a name as well as what you wish me to be. What is it that you most desire? Do you wish for freedom? Protection? Revenge? Whatever it is that you desire, I shall provide,” he responds, lowering himself further. "I answer your every whim and once your desires are sated, I will consume your soul. That is the nature of the contract.“ 

The spider felt rather pleased with himself. He was certain the boy would give in to his offer. Humans were such self-centered creatures after all. The spider seemed to be amused while watching the blonde haired boy consider his word. He patiently waited for the other to speak. 

The boy furrowed his brow in thought. What _did_ he want? A distant memory floated to the front of his mind, drawing a sombre expression to his face. It had been the happiest he had ever remembered being, even now, and then it had all been ripped away; when he had lost sight of his baby brother, just for a moment, only to stumble upon his lifeless form...

At the time, it hadn’t made any sense: one moment he and Luka were celebrating the destruction of the village that had tormented them, then next he was just... gone. Of course, now that he knew demons existed, that they form contracts with an individual to carry out their desires in exchange for their souls, it was likely that a demon had been involved, which meant...

“Just one last question, demon,” the blonde said finally, a fire returning to his blue eyes. 

"What is it?" A smirk would have creeped upon his lips, had he any lips to speak of. The spider moved ever closer, coming within feet of the boy’s face. He had hoped the child would become nervous, as those that felt nervous often acted brashly. 

“If I wanted to know the one responsible for something that happened before,” a smile parts his face, a manic feeling filling his chest, “would you be able to tell me, even if that person wasn’t human?”

The spider tilted his head, as if in thought before gave his answer. “If his highness commanded it, I must comply.” Of course, with these words, he assumed it is an offer that is going to be very difficult to pass up. "I will be bound by the contract, after all.”

The boy’s smile grows wide, a mirthful sound building up to a near-mad cackling that echoed off the stone walls. Running a hand across his face and through his hair as the hysteria dies down, the blonde stands. “His Highness, huh? That has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it.” Another tittering noise bubbles forth before he lets out a hum, tapping his chin. “Suppose I’ll give myself a new name as well. Hmm, what was that bastard’s name again... Trancy. Yes that was it.” He was silent for another moment before straightening his posture. “From this day forward until comes the time of our completed contract, I shall be known as Alois Trancy and you shall be my loyal servant. Take form and bow to your new master, Claude Faustus.”

As the name is spoken, the spider finds himself engulfed in dark flames as his form began to change, shaping itself into a form more pleasing to his new charge. Excitement flooded his veins, a feeling similar to that of joy skittering across his forming skin. His plan had worked and he was soon to be free of this minuscule and pitiful body, to stand once again on two legs. He was one step closer to obtaining his first real meal in literal centuries. His chosen form emerges with dark hair and pale skin. His eyes are unchanged, but that matters little. He found himself dressed in a finely tailored suit, complete with pristine white gloves and pointed shoes. Upon his face appeared a pair of thinly rimmed glasses. Lowering himself down to one knee, laying a hand across his chest, the spider bowed his head. 

“Yes... Your Highness."


	3. Of Cobwebs and Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is not kind to most things.

“Right then,” the blonde claps his hand and smiles broadly, “firstly, let us leave this dreary dungeon and have a look around. Next, you’ll have to clean this place up a bit. It would not do to live in such a filthy castle, wouldn’t you say, Claude?”

Lifting his head, Claude gave a nod to his new master, straightening himself out, glad to once again be on two legs. "Yes, Your Highness,” he answers simply, seeming quite pleased as he gently presses his new glasses up ever so slightly to examine the obstacle. “If you would stand back for a moment,” he directs, the boy quickly taking a few steps away from the door. 

Steeling himself, Claude channels great strength into his new limbs and lunges forward towards his target. A swift blow to the rotted wood has it bending easily enough, the metal hinges tearing off the moulding frame as the bulk of the door goes flying back. Once the dust settles, the demon steps aside, bowing and gesturing for his master to step free from the cell. 

Alois claps again and carefully skips his way out the open doorway. Claude follows Alois, his eyes taking in the scene from his new height. The stone floors are cold and damp where they peeked out between the moss. He would have to see about getting the boy some foot coverings. Onward they went until they came upon a staircase, the top of which was blocked by another door.

"Your Highness, would you like me to clear the path here as well?" he asks upon noticing that the path was once again blocked.

Alois nods his head once again, giggling softly as he thinks of all the things he could do now that he was no longer that pig’s slave. The Lord Trancy had been a known purveyor of the younger sort, so finding something to cover up with wouldn’t be too difficult. Now that he thought about it, if everyone had been turned to stone and no one else had woken up yet, perhaps...

Yes, that would be a fine idea! He would have his new servant smash the stone bastard to pieces.

Once the path was cleared, the demon again steps aside and motions for his young charge to move ahead. The blonde child smiles brightly before skipping up the steps with glee. Coming to ground level, he took a deep breath of fresh air, sighing whimsically. Now where to start...

“Well it’s certainly a mess up here!” Alois laughed, putting his hands to his hips and taking a look about the hall. He had forgotten how big the place had been since he had spent a great deal of time in the dungeons before the Event. A momentary pang of loneliness pushed to the forefront of his mind before he shook his head. He wasn’t alone anymore, he had Claude now!

A cool wind blew through the rotted front door, suddenly reminding the boy of his current standing. Not that he was bothered by his own nudity, but if he were to become ill it would be quite an unpleasant experience. 

“Claude,” he called to his demon, “go check the rooms to see if you can find me something to wear.”

Having followed the boy as he had ascended to the surface, the spider takes in the foyer of the mansion. Upon hearing his master’s orders, Claude bows and answers with a simple "Yes, Your Highness” before standing up straight and striding up the grand staircase. The sounds of his steps become fainter the further away he travels, the carpeted flooring having mostly survived the centuries unkept. 

Going from room to room, most fabrics he came across seemed to be in as much a shape of disrepair as the rest of the estate. He did eventually come across a wardrobe containing what had seemed to be the Lady of the House’s own clothes, a handful of them still wrapped in protective coverings. Grabbing one – it looked to be a gown of some sort, though too soft to be anything but sleepwear – he makes his way back to where Alois waited impatiently, the boy futility attempting to avoid the cool drafts wafting in.

"Your Highness, I have found this,” he says while holding up the pale garment. No, it is not ideal, but it is indeed a start.

Alois stares in mild shock before setting a glare upon his butler. “A dress?” He steps forward, as if to inspect the thing, tapping his chin and scrutinizing the fabric. “While it would not be my first choice, I suppose it will have to do for now.” A nod. “Dress me.”

While the demon was bound to obey whatever the contractor commanded, he couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved at his master’s acceptance. "Of course, Your Highness,” he responds plainly before making his way to the blonde. Taking the fabric from its sealed covering, he began to roll it up from the bottom, directing Alois to put his hands above his head. The boy did so and the demon gently slipped the gown over his head, pulling each arm through as he rolled it all the way down. Once finished, he took a step back as if to admire his work. "I do say, it looks rather fitting on you." He didn’t necessarily need to compliment the boy, but anything to help better secure his meal would be a step he’d be willing to take.

“Oh Claude, such a flatterer you are!” Alois responds in jest. Despite not initially liking the garment, it did fit him rather well. Most importantly, it protected him from the chill. “Now then, see if you can clean up the kitchen and find me something decent to eat.” 

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude bows before walking off; the manor was safe from threats, so he would let the child wander as he pleased for now. "How troublesome,” he mutters to himself upon finding the disastrous state the kitchen was in. To his benefit of being a demon, cleaning such a mess wasn't too heavy a task, though he was less than pleased about it.

As Claude was working the kitchen, Alois had skipped up the stairs to see if he could find where that fat bastard had frozen. As he walked, he passed by several other stone people, some of which had fallen over or even broken over the years. It was a little saddening when he peeked into what had been the nursery and spotted the lady of the house, sat upon a chair while she held her baby, frozen in time. Amongst all the greenery, however, something shiny caught his eye: a now-old toy train. He walked over and gently picked it up, inspecting it carefully.

Once Claude finished putting the last of the freshly crafted chairs in place, he went to work preparing a meal. Unfortunately, without proper tools, he had to improvise with what he could find. He had scoured the woods and overgrown garden that had become of the estate, gathering some fruits and vegetables that he deemed viable as well as taking down a wandering _Cervidae_ creature, stripping it carefully of its resources and using its bones to craft cutlery and other tools for future meals. 

Coming back down the steps, toy in hand, Alois stares at the worn symbol on its side, tracing. While it was difficult to make out, the embossed symbol depicted the head of a rabbit with a bow wrapped around its neck. Having remained relatively intact all these years was a clear testament to the fine craftsmanship of the toy. While he himself had never had real toys growing up, having been a street orphan, he could recall seeing the symbol before. What had been the name of the company again...? Fun-something. Shaking his head, he made his way to the dining hall to wait for his meal and continued to wonder about the toey.

Claude had managed to scrounge together a simple meal of eggs and fruit, opting to save the meat for later, entering the dinning hall with a heavy sigh at the sight of its state of disrepair. Setting the plate down on what looked to be a table, though its frame had twisted in the absence of care, he gives a satisfied nod, quite proud of himself. Taking one of the old chairs and casting a sprinkle of demonic energy over it, he manages to restore it to a more acceptable state before setting it down in front of the table. 

“Your Highness, your meal has been prepared,” he calls out to the blonde as he walks through the doorway, still wearing the purple gown. There is no denying he was wearing it well.

Alois gives a small hum of acknowledgement, following the demon butler to the table and taking a seat, Claude pushing his chair in like a proper servant. Putting the toy train down, the blonde quickly digs into the freshly prepared meal, not particularly caring about the mess he was sure to be making. As he ate, his gaze drew back to the old toy he had found. Taking a hardy gulp of water, he focused his attention back to his previous thoughts. “Claude, would you be able to find the maker of this toy? I know I have seen it before, but I cannot recall the company that manufactures it.”

"Certainly, Your Highness,” he answers with a bow, taking the fragile looking thing in hand. Spotting the rabbit symbol, he lets out an amused hum. He, too, remembered seeing this emblem quite frequently on his occasional trips to the surface. It was quite a popular brand in what was once England it would seem. "I am certain this symbol belongs to the Funtom Company, part of their transportation line of children’s products no doubt. Ciel Phantomhive was the heir and sole proprietor of their toy branch. He was quite popular before the end of the world.”

“Ah yes, the Queen’s Watchdog,” the blonde leans forward, resting his head on one propped up hand. “Wonder what he’s like... Surely running a large scale company and being the Queen’s personal attack dog would mean that he would have to be quite the serious individual. I wonder...” Another quiet pang of loneliness echoed in his heart. “Claude, would it be possible to find out where the young Earl is and whether or not he is still whole? I would certainly enjoy having the company of someone my own age.”

Gold eyes narrow while he nods. "Why, yes, Your Highness. If you so ordered it, then I must oblige." 

“Do so. Oh, and see if you can find a few other servants to help clean this place up. It would be improper to welcome a guest into a castle in such poor shape.” 

The demon gives a bow, “As His Highness commands. I shall go searching at once.”

Hopping down from his seat, Alois dusts himself off before going back to snooping through the various rooms for more suitable clothing for his guests, carrying the small train with him as he goes.

As he watches the boy disappear from sight, Claude is filled with a new sense of appreciation for how good fortuned he was for being able to snag the first soul in this new world. Turning towards the manor’s exit, he sets off to find this Ciel Phantomhive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cervidae_ refers to the animal family by the same name which encompasses deer, elk, and moose. Fancy way of saying the meat is venison.


End file.
